Cluedo
by Interface
Summary: Cluedo. Storm cage's new game. Six prisoners take on new identities in a desperate attempt at freedom. Three questions need answering. Who? Where? And with what? Rules… There are no rules.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor stepped from the Tardis. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air. 51st Century, always a pleasure, well, if running was pleasurable. The door clicked shut and off he went, his bow legged stride very typical of his recent incarnation. He appeared to be on some kind of ship, the corridor he was in was bare in the sense that every wall was simply shiny grey metal. His eyes narrowed on a sign to his right indicating, Wing 26. He was in a hospital maybe? He thought suddenly back to the hospital on New Earth – he smiled. What an ordeal that had been, still, at least he'd had – Rose. The Doctor stopped suddenly and glanced behind, nope, no one there to keep him out of trouble this time. With a shrug of his shoulders he continued on, before he knew it he'd merged into a busy crowd – a crowd? In a hospital? Even though he was pretty tall it didn't stop him from being shoved and pushed as he pressed on through the thickening crowd. It didn't take him long to find a 'staff only' door, a quick press of his sonic had him inside in seconds.

"Blimey," he breathed tucking the screwdriver into his top pocket.

"Are you the last one?" a voice asked through the darkness. The Doctor froze; his hearts had jolted into action.

"Yes… Yes… I'm the last one. Here I am. Hello. I'm the Doctor"

A playing card was thrust into his hand; he could barely make it out what was on it. In the dim light he managed to read two words 'Professor Plum'

"Hang on. I think there's been a mistake here… I'm the Doctor… I'm not a Professor"

"Sure you're not. Just get in there and play the game"

The Doctor was shoved roughly through another door, "Game?" his voice squeaked as the door was slammed shut and bolted behind him, "What game?" he yelled pounding his fist against the heavy metal door. Turning on his heel he adjusted his jacket and pocketed the playing card. His surroundings were somewhat different to the space age ship corridor he had previously found himself in. The lighting was dim; the carpet was a deep, blood red colour. The walls were wooden panelled; old portraits lined the length of the corridor he was in at regular intervals, "There's always a way out," he whispered pulling out his sonic, he adjusted the settings and held it out in front him lighting up the corridor ahead. With slow and careful steps he began to make his way into the unknown.

* * *

"I thought players weren't allowed to take anything into the game besides their card?"

The guard examined the CCTV screens, on a small screen to his left he could see the figure of the Doctor creeping slowly along with what looked like a torch outstretched before him.

"It's only a torch, let him keep it," the second guard replied reaching casually for his cup of coffee, "If he keeps moving that slowly though we're going to be here all night. Are all of them on the move yet?"

"I haven't seen the 'Scarlett' woman yet"

"There she is look," the guard smudged a fingerprint on the screen as a flicker of red went by.

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

The Doctor continued to creep along, his back firmly against one wall as he moved. His head kept flicking to look behind him, the last thing he needed was for something to sneak up on him. He swallowed hard; he'd seen this trip going somewhat differently in his mind. He suddenly decided that setting coordinates on the Tardis, while blindfolded, was not the best idea he'd ever had. If he'd had a companion with him, this may never have happened. Shaking his head he had the sudden urge to kick himself, anyone would have told him that it was a bad idea. He should have just kidnapped someone.

"Stupid Doctor," he murmured.

Finding himself at the turning into another corridor he turned off the light coming from his screwdriver and popped his head slowly around the corner. About halfway down he spied a large wooden door, "Geronimo," he whispered emerging from the previous corridor and taking quick and silent steps towards this chance of escaping. After a few quick glances up and down the corridor he turned the cold handle and rushed inside.

To his dismay he found himself in a Library. His eyes glanced over the bookshelves with a look of clear exasperation, "This is going to be harder than I thought," he thought out loud.

"Who's there?"

The voice made the Doctor jump out of his skin; he shone his screwdriver light around the room frantically. A man dressed in a mustard coloured army uniform was stood in a darkened corner, he squinted at the light from the Doctor's screwdriver, "Who are you?" the Doctor demanded.

"Colonel Mustard," he replied holding up a playing card quickly, "You're turn… You're turn"

The Doctor frowned as he stared over the tip of his sonic, his mind ticked over at its usual 'Time Lordy' pace. His hand slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the card he'd been given. He held it out at arm's length towards Colonel Mustard, "Professor Plum," he said firmly, "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"The thing in your other hand, hold it up, what is it?"

"It's the clues… It just the clues I swear!" Mustard held up what looked to the Doctor like a candlestick and a card.

"Clues?"

"The Clues, we're playing Cluedo. They explained the game to you didn't they?"

"Cluedo? But that's a board game" The Doctor lowered his sonic slowly.

"This is way more serious than the board game. The catch is that whoever wins gets their freedom, no matter what their crime was," Mustard replied, "There are cards or weapons distributed through the rooms. I found the candlestick and the 'study' card in here"

"Freedom?"

"From the storm cage"

"Wait, hang on… We're in a storm cage facility?"

"Plum, where have you been?"

"It's my first day, bit behind. Right then, first clue, the candlestick. Second clue, the Study. Now, let's find the rest shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor moved stealthily down what seemed like the tenth corridor he'd come across. He stuck to the shadows, of which there were plenty; and eased along, his back pressed firmly against the wall. He was careful to keep checking behind him, the last thing he needed now was a desperate prisoner to sneak up and try to take him out of the game. He rotated his screwdriver in his hand yet again; sweaty palms did nothing to help to maintain a good grip on the thing. He wondered for a moment, how on earth did he get himself into these situations? More to the point, how on earth did he always manage to escape these situations? A flash of red caught his attention; it darted across the front of him and into the next corridor. The Doctor took after it; however, the corridor he burst into, was empty. A cold sweat began to form on him as he stumbled backwards into the shadows. Sonic light shone blindly around; nothing. The sound of his own breathing unnerved him. He allowed the sonic light to subside and, after another look up and down the corridor he continued on.

The relief he felt as he entered the next room was immeasurable. That was, until he noticed the two figures stood facing him. The Doctor drew himself up to his full height,

"Professor Plum," he stated holding his playing card out. He felt ridiculous. If it was psychic paper in his hand he would have felt a bit less stupid. At least it always came up with something vaguely impressive, even if it wasn't totally relevant.

"Reverend Green"

"Mrs White"

The Doctor had to admit, the aliases were less than convincing. The Reverend looked less Reverendy than he looked Professory, "What have we got in here then?" he asked tucking his playing card safely back into his pocket. The pair were very reluctant to comply. They glanced at each other, their feet, shuffled edgily from side to side as the clear uncomfort grew. The Doctor's eyes flicked from one person to the other, his eyebrow rose with suspicion. In a split second they made wild dashes towards the doorway, "No you don't," The Doctor seemingly erupted into green sonic light, which subsided leaving him stood with his screwdriver aimed sharply at the door. The pair rattled the handle furiously, cold, raw panic set in as the Doctor's even strides grew closer behind them, "Now," he said darkly, "What are the clues?"

* * *

"Humans," the Doctor grumbled pulling the door closed behind him. With a flick of his sonic he locked the door. Taking a small blob of blue tack he shared it between the two clue cards and pressed them to the door firmly with his thumbs, "Think they know everything. Ha!" He shrugged his jacket more firmly on his shoulders, adjusted his trademark bowtie and swaggered off in search of more life inside the maze the corridors.

The Doctor shook his head, and pulled a whole manner of expressions. Arguing with the voices in his head was always a fascinating thing to watch. The occasional murmur or mutter too, was intriguing to hear, "… Don't be ridiculous… Of course but… No… A Fez would be handy though…"

The Time Lord was so caught up in his own thoughts that he failed to notice a wisp of red material disappear into a room ahead of him.

Failing to withdraw his screwdriver in good time the Doctor turned the cold brass handle and entered the room a little more quickly than he had intended. The click of a barrel sounded just behind his ear.

"Don't move" The voice was feminine; the Doctor began to turn to catch a glimpse of his captor, "Don't turn around. Don't move" The door was closed behind him; and he was trapped.

"You don't have to do this," he said quietly, "I'm not even a prisoner in storm cage" He felt the cold metal of the gun burn into his neck sharply. He gasped, "Don't do this! Think about what you're doing! You won't get out of here if you go around killing the competition!"

"Shush"

"You're holding me at gun point, panic is usually the first thing to happen in this situation"

"Sshh" The Doctor was dragged back into a darkened corner; a hand clamped itself firmly over his mouth. His eyes widened as the door burst open. It practically flew off its hinges. An angry woman, dressed all in blue stood there. Glaring, dangerously around the seemingly empty room. The Doctor gulped and closed his eyes desperately. This was only a dream, a nightmare, it couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. She was still there when he opened his eyes; beads of sweat were forming on his brow. His breathing began to quicken as the woman's eyes stared straight into his.

She drew her gun at lightning speed yet somehow the Doctor found the strength to be faster. Having managed to get a shaking hand around his screwdriver he thrust it in her general direction and pressed the button down hard. The 51st century weapon exploded with a crack and spark. The Doctor shrugged off the hold on him and moved deftly through the smoke, sonic outstretched.

"Now I'm having a really bad day," he explained, "So you're only getting one warning, and that was it. Shut the door. Do it now" He waved the sonic around menacingly. The woman, now that he was closer, was clearly a hardened criminal. Her dark brown eyes were cold and cruel. She scowled at the Doctor with a hatred that he could almost feel freezing his blood and slowing his hearts, "And you…" The Doctor began to turn to his captor. He was greeted by a mass of curls and hot tingling lips against his. His mouth was invaded by a tongue so untameable that he struggled to keep up. His body began to feel weak; his legs could barely support him. Through blurred vision he managed to catch a wobbly glimpse of an apologetic looking blonde woman dressed all in red.

"Y… You," he breathed before toppling backwards and falling hard against the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor, dreamed. He dreamt of home, of Gallifrey. He dreamt of his past lives, of the friends that he'd left behind. Companions, he recalled them all. Looking down in surprise and confusion he examined his hands and turned them over. They moved to pat down his chest, to feel the material of his jacket. His eyes, his old eyes, glistened with the onset of tears as they took in the golden-orange sky and trees laced with silver leaves. They shimmered and reflected the morning sunlight, just as he'd always remembered; it looked still, as though the forests were on fire. Ablaze under the rays of the dual suns, "Home," he breathed, "I'm home…"

It was only when he began to walk that he realised that something wasn't quite right. It seemed that the more he strode on, the further away the glass dome encased Cathedral got. The Doctor halted his footsteps; he stared sadly up at the Cathedral of the Time Lords. He appreciated once more the sunlight reflecting from the edge of the glass dome.

And he dreamed no more.

His whole body ached and trembled as he slowly stirred from his heaped position on the floor. The back of his head seemed to have cushioned his fall, he gripped the hair there tightly to help distract from the intense pain coursing through him. The Doctor was suddenly aware of how, alone he was now. He scrambled unsteadily to his feet. His inappropriately slippy shoes skidded a few times on the stone floor before obediently maintaining their grip. He rubbed the massive lump he'd developed as, through grumbles and groans, he turned on the spot.

Definitely alone.

Clues, gone.

People, gone.

Sonic, gone.

He rushed to check his pockets then got painfully down onto his knees, feeling around desperately through the darkness. That's all he needed, to have to track down a sonic wielding convict.

"Brilliant..."

Sonic-less and now thoroughly disorientated, the Doctor staggered through the open doorway out into the corridor. How long had he been out cold? For all he knew the game could be over and the winner long gone. 'No' he told himself, 'I'll track them down if I ever get back to the Tardis... If I ever get out alive... If I get out at all' Where was Pond when you needed her?

He felt almost naked with his lack of screwdriver. Of course, he hadn't always depended on it. He had, in one of his lives, gone hands free. However with the growing evils in the universe and considering his current whereabouts, the Doctor would have preferred to have been Soniced-up.

A shuffling noise from behind him made him jump. He turned quickly, nothing. The Doctor was suddenly very aware of his breathing. Sidestepping into a shadow he held his breath and waited... And waited.

As he was about to give up and continue, the shuffling noise began again. Only this time, it came from directly above him.

"Oh…" he breathed. Now he understood. The Doctor turned his attention to the ceiling above him.

There in a mass of wings and bony flesh, hanging from the corridor ceiling, stirring slightly in its hideous sleep, was a Krillitane. He realised now why the prisoners had brought protection with them into the maze – But he was unarmed now. That, made his blood run cold. The Doctor wasted no time in edging away as slowly and as quietly as he could. Time Lord, would not be on the menu tonight.

The Doctor managed to put a great deal of distance between himself and the Krillitane. He sank down to the floor against the wall, his terrified breaths now audible in the darkened maze. What on earth was a Krillitane doing in here? As far as he knew Krillitanes weren't generally held in storm cages when crimes were committed. Then again, he hadn't frequented a storm cage for hundreds of years, how times must have changed. He lent his head back against the wall, still breathing heavily, his hearts, still racing. He was used to being defenceless, but not this defenceless.

The sound of voices made his ears prick up, he recognised that voice. It was faint, but he'd recognise it anywhere. It would reverberate around in his mind for years and years, until his death. Where that voice would be his comfort as he slipped away to join it. He scrambled to his feet and squinted for any sign of human-like life. What he discovered instead, was another door. He pressed his ear to the wood, holding onto the frame to stop himself from falling in and breaking his cover. The voice was louder now. He crouched down to peer through the keyhole. He wondered suddenly why such an advanced 51st century storm cage facility was using such an old setting for a game. He'd find out later; right now however, he could clearly hear what was being said, and could see a tiny bit of what was going on.

He could just make out the woman in blue whom he'd managed to disarm before his untimely collapse. The voice however, wasn't coming from her. The owner of it wasn't in view of the keyhole.

"He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the storm in the heart of the sun, ancient and forever. That man burns at the centre of time; he can feel the turn of the universe. And he's wonderful"

The Doctor grinned, suspicions confirmed. The glint of green and silver sonic made him even more determined as he reached for the handle and turned it. He opened the door quickly for optimum surprise. And it was definitely a surprise he got. The woman in blue was tied by rope to a chair in the centre of the room. The blonde in red was stood a few metres away, gun in one hand, sonic in the other.

"Professor Plum!" he declared happily glossing over the clear hostage situation, "Let me guess, Miss Scarlett and Mrs Peacock, hello!" Miss Scarlett had her gun on him immediately, "Whoa! Hang on a minute!" he cried, "I can prove it you know…" He began to reach into his pocket.

"Hands where I can see them!" she demanded. The Doctor raised his hands over his head obediently. He frowned as her steely stare suddenly turned to one of complete and utter horror. He raised an eyebrow expectantly as she began to take slow uneasy steps backwards. It suddenly dawned on him how loud they must have been.

"Oh…" he murmured hopelessly.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor clenched his eyes shut tightly as he was sprayed with a mixture of bad breath and saliva. The scream chilled him to the bone. He didn't need to turn around; he didn't need to be told what was behind him. Eyes now open; he stared coolly across to Miss Scarlett.

"Sonic," he said calmly.

She shook her head in confusion, 'What?' she mouthed.

"My Sonic…"

"Your… What?"

"Sonic screwdriver!" he yelled in frustration diving at her. It was just as well and perfectly timed, as the Krillitane began to strike. Snatching his faithful device from the utterly confused stranger he rolled onto his back just in time to see the Krillitane diving at him.

"Aahh!" he cried desperately feeling for the button – Got it.

"Oh! My god!"

The Krillitane came to a halt most certainly, blinded and paralysed by the Doctor's 'weapon', it proceeded to collapse almost as planned on top of the Time Lord.

Completely buried beneath the creature the Doctor's muffled cries of protest and indignation could be heard. The only free hands in the room began working to push and shove and roll the beast off of him.

He was greeted by happy blonde curls.

"You stole my sonic!" he cried through gasps. She stared apologetically down at him. He looked a state; hair unruly and wild, tweed jacket hanging off, bow tie askew; all topped off with an indignant expression plastered across his pale, sweaty face.

"Sorry?" she offered finally.

"Oh… Yes. Sorry. And that's supposed to make it all better?"

The woman paused for a moment, seemingly considering this rhetorical question, "Yes," she said simply. The Doctor watched her take the few paces towards the hostage. He was angry with her and yet somehow it seemed to be melting away; she fascinated him. Sitting up he watched her mercilessly picking the pockets of their rival. Taking numerous cards from a variety of hidden pockets, "Come on," she said briskly sweeping past him towards the open doorway. The Doctor, stunned by her sudden command simply watched her disappear from view, still sat in a heap on the floor, "We haven't got all day… Come on sweetie…" She'd popped her head back around the doorway, she added to her statement a meaningful look, full of _'now… or else'_.

The Doctor sat weighing up his options. He could either continue the game alone, potentially ending up in this precise scenario all over again, or he could take this woman's implied offer of an alliance and stand more of a chance in this crazy maze. The low grumble of the stirring Krillitane sealed the deal of an alliance, ensuring that the Time Lord was soon closely behind the wispy red material powering along the corridors.

"You called me Sweetie…" he said suddenly hurrying to fall in step beside her.

"Yes… So?"

"No one just calls me sweetie"

"Well… Now they have"

She disappeared into a room to their right. The Doctor stood feeling completely useless. Was this really what it felt like? Had she felt this way in the library when he hadn't recognised her? He frowned to himself feeling involuntarily hurt by her complete lack of acknowledgement. The Doctor followed her into the small room. It was a study. The walls were lined with bookshelves; a sole chair stood facing an empty fireplace, beside it stood a small side table equipped with reading lamp and a few books.

"Who were you talking about? In the other room, you said, you said he's like fire and ice…"

"Oh, no one…" she replied barely turning to look at him as she replied.

"Tell me," the Doctor insisted.

"It's a silly legend," she turned to face him suddenly, "When you're held in storm cage with no hope of escape, you'll believe anything. Anything to make it more bearable"

The Doctor moved over to the green leather chair perched near the empty fireplace. He flicked his sonic at the few wooden logs, they burst into flames, illuminating the room in a warm amber glow, "Try me," he said firmly.

She hesitated, clearly eyeing the doorway – her escape route. The Doctor's firm stare forced her to sink down onto the rug in front of the fireplace. She looked up at him and for the first time since they'd encountered one another the Doctor could see her face. She hadn't changed a bit. Thick masses of curly blonde locks, deep, mysterious eyes, full and inviting lips. Yes, it was her – River Song. He couldn't help but smile warmly, encouraging her to open up to him.

"There's a man. A lonely man. He wanders through the universe, helping people, saving people, giving people hope and keeping the evils of universe living in fear. He never asks for thanks, never asks for anything in return. Some say he's as old as time, some say that he is time itself. He's the last of his kind, a lonely angel, so far away from home that it's impossible to return…"

"River…" he stopped her from continuing. He cringed realising that she had yet to introduce herself with her true name. She stared at him, eyes wide.

"Who are you?" She stood up quickly. The Doctor rose from his seat, prepared to stop her if she tried to flee.

"I'm him," he said quietly. She stared at him disbelievingly, her eyes begged for some kind of proof, some kind of reassurance that he wasn't some, mad man. He willingly obliged, anything to stop her from running away, "It's like when you first find out that the world is spinning and you don't quite believe it, because everything looks perfectly still," their eyes met for a moment before he fixed his back onto the empty space before them, "I can feel it," his fingers felt for and tangled in hers, "The turn of the world. The ground beneath our feet, spinning at 2,000 miles an hour, the whole planet is hurtling through space at 70,000 miles an hour and I can feel it. We're falling though space, you and I. Barely holding onto the surface of this tiny planet, and if we let go…" He released her hand, "That's who I am. I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm 907 years old and I've seen it all. I'm the last of my kind and so, so far away from home"

"You aren't how I imagined…." She moved closer to him, resting her hand against his cheek. Her eyes explored his features with interest. In this light he was desperately handsome; she withdrew her trembling hand quickly.

"Well how did you imagine me?"

"Um…" Her expression didn't radiate _'impressed'_, but he knew that was just River's way. She'd never been easily impressed by anything or anyone – not even him clearly.

"I've had worse," he assured her adjusting his bow tie in defence of himself.

"So you've met me before, you know my name…"

"You know mine too"

"I do?"

"Spoilers"


End file.
